


But For the Fall

by Dresupi



Series: Quakerider Omegaverse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alpha Robbie Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Growly Robbie Reyes, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Missions, Omega Daisy Johnson, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Mission, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 13:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20529044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: “Look, I didn’t expect to go into heat rightnow,” Daisy mumbled, holding her hand over her nose in a futile attempt to keep Robbie’s scent from creating a bigger spectacle than it already was.“Daisy…” Robbie hissed. “Now?”





	But For the Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creaturecomforts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creaturecomforts/gifts).

> Sorry for the wait! I hope this ticks the boxes! <3
> 
> Title comes from 'Way Down We Go' by KALEO.

“Look, I didn’t expect to go into heat right  _ now _ ,” Daisy mumbled, holding her hand over her nose in a futile attempt to keep Robbie’s scent from creating a bigger spectacle than it already was.

“Daisy…” Robbie hissed. “Now?”

She took a quick look out into the room ahead of them. It was filled with AIM agents and they had to get them all out so Mack and Fitz could demolish the building and get at the secret labs underneath. They had to finish the mission, of which she couldn’t really remember the details at the moment, but that wasn’t a big deal. It would come to her. Probably. “I can handle it.”

“Can you?” he asked, sounding doubtful.

“ _ Yes _ ,” she grumbled. “Someone’s certainly full of himself. Why don’t you run ahead so I can’t smell you, Mr. Big-Alpha Man?”

“I think you should go back to the checkpoint, I’ll handle this and call for an extraction for you.” His tone deepened in a warning of what was to come, and a side-effect from being an alpha.  _ Her _ alpha. Daisy bit down the swooping arousal that settled in her belly. 

_ Not. Now. _

She narrowed her eyes, glaring. “Don’t you use that tone with me, Reyes. I’ve got this.”

Robbie sighed and glanced out into the room. “Fifteen minutes. You run ahead, do your thing. If you start having trouble or take longer, I’m calling for backup.”

As it turned out, she didn’t need all fifteen. She needed seven. And some change. A well-placed tremor on the main support beam had those AIM assholes running for their lives, only to get snagged up in fiery chains.

There was one close call with a straggler, apparently another alpha, given how he was sniffing around her, a dirty grin on his face.

Robbie took care of him, though.

And then he grabbed her arm, fingers tightening in a way that she wouldn’t like unless she was in heat. Which she was, so all it did was make that slippery feeling between her thighs that much worse. “Base. Now,” he growled.

They couldn’t control how long their extraction took. But due to the way Robbie growled at both of the beta pilots, they did return to base in record time.

And back to their shared bunk after that.

“You  _ never _ listen to me,” he chastised, reaching for the zipper on her tact suit and yanking it.

His tone was serious, but it made Daisy smile a little at his frustration with her. “Just keeping you on your toes,” she replied, arching an eyebrow and making him rumble just a little more.

“You should though. Omegas are supposed to listen to their Alphas. I know what’s best for you when you’re in…” he paused, chest heaving. Daisy slid her suit down from her body, reaching for her tank top next. Her boots after.

She shivered a little, either from the hormones, or the heat of his gaze, probably a little bit of both. It definitely wasn’t from the temperature, since she felt like she was on fire from within. “When I’m in…  _ what _ ?”

“This condition,” he finished, his arm slinking around her waist while he tugged her close, lips crashing down on hers almost painfully.

He didn’t speak after that, instead, he ripped off her panties and spun her around.

She crawled up onto the bottom bunk and pressed her hips back towards him, her slick all but running down her thighs now. “Robbie,” she murmured, her hands gripping the sheets as he fumbled with his own tact suit, succeeding in getting it down around his thighs before reaching for her.

Gasping, she felt his cock press fully into her, his breath coming out in labored pants while he rocked into her so hard it made her toes curl and the bed creak where it was bolted into the wall.

Her breasts, still tightly bound in her sports bra, ached with every sharp thrust. She would have taken it off, but the sweat dripping down her back would have made it difficult. Robbie’s hands slid in it a little, but he kept his grip, pounding into her over and over again, until he came with a growl, crowding her into the bunk as he rested one knee on the bed.

Daisy whimpered, her fingers moving down her belly to where they were joined. To where he was swelling to fill her and where she still ached.

Robbie’s lips found her neck, mouthing over the scar she had there. The scar he’d given her, right over her scent gland.

“Robbie,” she murmured, moaning loudly when he batted her hand away, replaced it with his own.

“Shhhh, I’ve got you.” His fingers swirled over her aching clit until she was shaking apart. 

Her hand came up instinctively to her chest but encountered only skin-tight lycra, which he helped her yank over her head so she could bring one hand to her breast, nipple tightly squeezed between her thumb and forefinger. Her other arm gripped his forearm and wrist belonging to the hand between her legs, relentlessly teasing her clit until she clamped down on him again.

He hummed in her ear as she convulsed in his lap. “Your scent was driving me crazy… it wasn’t you who I was worried about losing control today…”

“You dumb alpha…” she teased, gripping his arm when he bit down on her neck. Not enough to break the skin, but enough to make her grind herself against him.

_ “Your _ dumb alpha,” he reminded her, running his tongue over the spot he’d bitten while she slowly came down from her high.

His knot slowly receded and he was able to disengage from her, to finish undressing and curl up behind her on the tiny bunk.

As the sweat dried on her skin, she felt her eyelids drooping. “I’m a little thirsty,” she said, feeling him press his lips to her shoulder before pushing up to go get water. “Stay with me a little longer,” she pleaded.

He acquiesced, settling back into position behind her, his fingers tracing her curves from her ribs down to her hip and back up again. “I’ll wait until you go to sleep before I go get provisions,” he promised, kissing her shoulder and moving up to her neck. The touch of his lips made her shiver, made her belly clench in arousal, made a whisper of heat shoot through her veins.

“Don’t go too far,” Daisy whispered, her eyes falling closed. “I might need you.”

“I always need you,” Robbie replied. “I won’t go far. I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo! <3


End file.
